A light emitting diode is an inorganic semiconductor light emitting device that emits light through recombination of electrons and holes, and has recently been used in various fields including displays, car lamps, general lighting fixtures, and the like.
Light emitting diodes which are provided as one example of light emitting devices can be classified into vertical type light emitting diodes, lateral type light emitting diodes, and the like depending upon locations of electrodes.